prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Celesta (TDoMM)
Celesta (セレスタ Seresuta) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Celesta is a young girl who helps her father Renato at the restaurant. She loves her father and claims that he's the best cook around. She loves to bake, specifically cakes and other sweets for her father's store. She's incredibly cheerful and friendly if the Player stops by and say hello to her. Schedule Before marriage, Celesta lives with her father Renato at Puririn Café. She never ventures out from her place, but likes to take a walk around Symphony Town. On Sundays, her day off, she can be seen visiting the Inn. If the weather is Stormy, she goes to her destination. If the Player marries Celesta, she will move in with you, but will go to the restaurant on Monday-Saturday. On Sundays, she will walking around your House Area. If she is married to Marco, she will move to Marco's Mansion. She will go back to the restaurant to visit her father on the following 6 days of week. On Sundays, the restaurant's day off, Celesta can be seen walking around Adagio Lake District. Once Celesta is married, regardless to whom, she will stay inside if the weather is bad. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Marco' Diamond Events White Diamond Event *Puririn Café *15:00 to 16:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Monday, Wednesday, or Thursday Walk into the Restaurant and you will see a table full of food. Celesta explains that the food is her lunch! There aren't a lot of customers at the moment so she's having a late meal. She invites you to join her, as food tastes better when there's two people. The two of you eat, but Celesta wants to try another dish. And then another dish! She eventually notices that you haven't eaten your food. Are you not going to eat it? Option 1: Give it to Celesta (+3000 DP) Celesta eats the Player's food too. Afterward, she thanks the Player and lets them know that the food they gave her was delicious. You are a good person and she enjoyed eating together with the Player. Option 2: I'll eat it later (-2000 DP) She looks bothered by the Player's response, but she offers to wrap it for the Player to-go. As the Player leaves, she invites the Player to eat with her again some time. Purple Diamond Event *Puririn Café, Celesta's room *10:00 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday or Saturday *Celesta at Purple Diamond Color or higher *Angie at 5000 DP (White Diamond Color) or higher *Players must have seen the White Diamond Event Celesta and Angie are chatting in Celesta's room. Celesta is glad to see you, but she has something to do and asks that you wait a moment. After she leaves, Angie explains that she asked Celesta to write a news article. You didn't know that Celesta is a food critic? Her criticisms are accurate, with descriptions of the appearance and taste of the food. She's famous among food gourmets! Celesta returns and hands her article over to Angie, who thanks the food critic for her help and promise to reward her with a tasty treat. After Angie leaves, Celesta complains that writing has made her hungry so you offer to feed her. Celesta would really like to taste your cooking though! Uh oh! Option 1: Make her something (-2000 DP) Celesta is very happy. The two of them hurry back to the Player's House, where the Player cooks up a slice of Cheesecake. It is very tasty! She is pleased with the Player's cooking skills. After she finishes eating, Celesta thanks Player for the delicious food. The Player is glad that the food critic praised their food, but she wonders how did they know? The Player tells her that Angie told them. Celesta explains that whenever someone hears that she's a food critic, they don't want to make anything for her to eat. Now that the Player knows, she expects them to make her things. Celesta thanks the Player and tells that she will not forget this day. Option 2: Be embrassed (-2000 DP) Celesta look worried, and Celesta figures out that Angie told you about her. Well, how about going to downstairs? The two of them head out but Celesta appears to be disappointed. Blue Diamond Event *Charm Plaza *12:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Monday *Nils at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Celesta made a Strawberry Roll based off of her own recipe and gives you a slice. She is thinking about selling it at the cafe. She'd like you to try it and give her your opinion. Option 1: Thanks, I will. (+3000 DP) The Strawberry Roll was delicious! Celesta is glad that you liked it. She likes to make, but she really enjoys watching people eat what she has made. She can't explain why it makes her heart feel so warm inside. She had a lot of fun with you today and hopes to chat again later. Option 2: I'm not hungry. Sorry. (-2000 DP) Celesta figures you can't eat it if you're not hungry and takes the cheesecake back. She'll go and give it to someone else to try. Red Diamond Event *Walk into your House *20:00 to 23:30 - Sunny weather *Saturday *Celesta at Red Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Blue Diamond Event You walk into your House to see the place has been cleaned! There's even a meal waiting on the table. What's going on? Celesta appears, welcoming you home. To thank you for who you are, she cleaned and cooked for you. How is it? Option 1: You should warned me... (-1000 DP) Celesta apologises; she just wanted to surprise you. She is really sorry, but she's glad that you're not disgusted with her. Back at her room at the restaurant, Celesta thanks you for walking her back. She'll be more careful next time she tries to surprise you. Option 2: I'm really happy! (+5000 DP) Celesta thanks you for the complement and invites you have some dinner with her. The two of you start eating, but quickly discover that it doesn't seem to be very appetizing! Even though she likes to eat, Felicity finds that her cooking abilities are not very good. *'Option A: I look forward next time' (+3000 DP): She likes your encouragement, and feels her cooking will get a little better. She tries to say something more (about getting married), but becomes bashful and decides not to tell you. After the meal you walk her back to the restaurant. Celesta is very happy. *'Option B: Next time let's cook together.' (+1000 DP): Celesta is happy to hear that you want to give her a hand. After the meal you walk her back to the inn. Next time she wants you to cook with her. She's sure that with you, every day's meal can be delicious. Every day!? Felicity notices you were startled and asks if you've changed your mind. You're fine though, so she bids you good night. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Moonlight Plaza *16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen her Red Diamond Event *Celesta at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Celesta Celesta will greet the Player at their House and asks if you'd like to join her on a date. Option 1: Of course! (+3000 DP) The two end up at Celesta's café, the Player and Celesta will sit down for a meal. Celesta will ask if you like food. Option A: Uh, who doesn't? (-1000 DP) Celesta can't deal with anything other than food. Your response makes her a little sad. Option B: Yes, I like! (+5000 DP) It makes Celesta happy! At the end of evening, she will thank the Player for time you've spent with her, and hopes the two can do it again sometime. Option 2: No thanks. (-2000 DP) It's too bad you don't want to go on a date with her... 'Marriage' Before marrying Celesta, the Player must befriend her father to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, the Player must reach a Golden Diamond color, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Celesta will act enthusiastic and fun-loving. Both genders will have light light orange hair and orange eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has low pigtail braids. Romance Events Your romance affection for Celesta is Marco. NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Marco and Celesta, but you have Celesta (or Marco) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Celesta likes the player more than Marco (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Marco's Mansion *19:30 to 21:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Marco will be in his room when Celesta approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Marco still does not know. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Marco still thankful that Celesta was willing to talk to him. Romance Event 2 *Lichtenberg City Hall *14:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather, not Autumn season *Tuesday or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Celesta will stop by the City Hall to deliver some lunch to . While Ann is here, Mayor Kamil asks that Ann try and show Marco around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Carter believes it would be good for Marco. Ann agrees, and says she will show Cliff around town later. Romance Event 3 *Puririn Café *7:00 to 8:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Marco has come to drop off some cooking ingredients that he's requested. Because he ordered so much, Marwin even had to help with the delivery. Celesta thanks him (he was too busy to get them himself), and asks that she put them on the shelves. Before she can do so, something on the counter has caught her eye and she walks over to investigate. Celesta seems to already have plenty of ingredients, even though she ordered a bunch more! Oh no... that's not it; those ingredients aren't good anymore so he can't use them. He asks Natalie to throw them away for him, but it bothers her that just because they're not going to be used they should be tossed. He used them before after all! They were good in her cooking, and she is dissappointed. Marco leaves. Marwin comes in once his brother walks out and asks Celesta what happened. Poor Celesta... Romance Event 4 *Symphony Town *15:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 Marco and Celesta are chit-chatting and watching the clouds. Celesta thinks all of the clouds look like food. Marco asks her if all she thinks about is cooking. Celesta replies that it's not the only thing on her mind. Celesta admits that every time she cooks, she thinks of him. She feels that he enjoys her cooking so much, that she has to think of new recipes in order to please him. Marco thinks she is implying that he is nothing more than her food taster, but that cannot be the worse job in the world! He asks if he ever thinks of her as anything more than someone to feed, and she admits he is good to have around for dinner conversation. Marco becomes annoyed for a moment, but Celesta braves up and tells him how he really feels. Marco admits that he feels the same way about her. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Marco and Celesta will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Marco and Celesta asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Nils and Vera's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Marco and Celesta will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Florentina. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Marco and Celesta at the Mansion. Florentina will only appear in game after Marco and Celesta have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Game-only